capfandomcom-20200214-history
Undergraduate Pilot Training Familiarization Course
About (Columbus AFB) Specialized Undergraduate Pilot Training Familiarization Course MS is a Civil Air Patrol National Activity held at Columbus AFB, MS. Columbus trains USAF pilots in a 52 week program. This activity will put you through simulated pilot training in one week. We will simulate many of the training events that a real USAF student goes through. Aerospace physiology, aircraft system classes, memorization of emergency procedures, and simulators. One day is devoted to reporting with a USAF pilot training flight where you will be quizzed on emergency procedure memory items and then shadow a SUPT student for part of a day. SUPTFC is conducted by USAF Reserve Officers. We are all Air Force pilots and we have a wide variety of USAF flying backgrounds. If you want to be a USAF pilot, this is the program for you. You will experience what it takes to get accepted to and graduate from USAF pilot training. There will be opportunities for you to meet and hear from ROTC and USAFA cadets who are also on their way to becoming USAF pilots. There are several awards that can be earned at SUPTFC. The awards are similar to those given to real UPT students at graduation.The Top Graduate receives a unique and special award plus a flight on a T-1A Jayhawk!The Distinguished Graduates (Top 10% of the class) will receive special awards and a possible flight on a T-1.There are also three academic awards.Top Gun Academic is given to the highest overall academic average attained during the course.One cadet in each section (a section is two flights) will win a special award for the highest academic average.Each cadet that graduates from the training will receive a graduation certificate and a pair of real Air Force Pilot Wings!You can't wear these wings now, but they will motivate you to achieve your goal of becoming an USAF Pilot.SUPTFC is also supported by a Cadet Staff. The Cadet Staff is comprised of returning cadets that have successfully completed SUPTFC.SUPTFC is Guaranteed!I guarantee you that you will be challenged at SUPTFC!!! Come and see what really happens at Specialized Undergraduate Pilot Training.The Reward!A flight or award at this activity.....real USAF Pilot wings in the future.Primary Objectives*Learn T-6 Bold Face and Ops Limits *Aerospace Physiology Orientation *Teach a T-6 curriculum *Continual testing, grading and ranking *Tower/Base Ops Orientation *Expose student to an actual or simulated UPT flight briefing *Give student at least 1/3 sim period in T-6 if possible *Evaluate 4 key learning objectives in the sim or CPT Secondary Objectives*Briefing by USAFA and ROTC cadets *Briefing by UPT students *Emphasize teamwork and cooperation *Improve Staff Member leadership and organizational skills *Emphasize attention to detail Desired Outcomes*Cadet gets a realistic view of UPT *Motivate cadets to pursue a USAF career *Cadet gains confidence *Staff members gain organization and management skills Requirements (Columbus AFB) *Minimum age of 15 by start of activity *Must have encampment credit when you apply. About (Laughlin AFB) OVERALL COURSE OBJECTIVE: SUPTFC-TX is designed to provide CAP Cadets with a realistic view of USAF SUPT. In one week’s time the CAP cadet will experience as much of what a prospective USAF pilot candidate experiences in 52 weeks of training. This course is not a base tour. However (time permitting), we will attempt to tour other facilities, teach a little bit about Air Force life, and allow the cadets to meet with other career fields to discuss future possibilities. Some of the key subject areas are as follows;*Classroom Academics (quizzes and end of course tests) *Flight Line interaction including flight and mission briefs *Shadowing of student pilots where feasible *Hands on training with USAF instructors/SUPT students *Simulated Flight Training *Flights in USAF T-1 Aircraft *Visits to other Wing Facilities *Interaction with various career fields Simulator and flight training is dependent on availability and USAF Student Pilot training timeline. Academics are taught by SUPTFC staff. Hands-on training involves attending actual classes (mostly Aerospace Physiology classes)being taught to USAFSUPT students and either actuallyperforming some of the training (if feasible) or observing the training. '''TYPICAL SCHEDULE: '''The schedule is built around availability of simulators, aircraft, USAF Academics, and the flightline schedule. Classroom academics/tests, visits to other base facilities are planned around the USAF scheduled activities. In general, the day starts about 7 am and ends around 10 pm. However, flight line show times may change this earlier or later. A typical schedule is as follows: Saturday (DAY 1) – Travel, assemble/in-process, check-in to billeting, initial briefing. Sunday (DAY 2) – SUPTFC Staff taught Academics Monday AM (DAY 3) – Formal welcome brief from Wing representative, mission briefs, safety briefs, pictures, flight physicals, misc Monday PM (DAY 3) – Thursday (Day 6) USAF Academics, SUPTFC Academics, Flight line, Simulators, aircraft sorties, visits to base facilities. Friday AM (DAY 7) – End of course test/critique Friday PM (DAY 7) – Course completion activity Saturday (DAY 8) – Depart Laughlin AFB, outprocess, travel home. Requirements (Laughlin AFB) *Minimum age of 15 by start of activity *Must have encampment credit when you apply. Category:NCSAs